Abdullah
Abdullah, also known by his British moniker Abdallah, is the main antagonist of Disney's 1989 film, Cheetah. He is the leader of Mr. Patel and Nigel. He wants to use Duma for racing against greyhounds. He is the one who killed Duma's mother. At the end, he gets arrested. He was portrayed by Paul Onsongo, who also played Sidi Bombay from Mountains of the Moon. Personality Abdullah is shown to be sneaky, cunning, greedy, arrogant, abusive, traitorous, argumentative, opprobrious, and somewhat cruel. He is very savage, murderous, bloodthirsty, and sanguinary, so he loves to hunt and poach animals for sport. Appearance Abdullah is a medium-sized man with a black beard and wears a green shirt, black pants, and a black coat with a white scarf. History Abdullah is first seen planning to capture Duma with Mr. Patel and Nigel. When the trio go to the Johnsons' house, Mr. Patel sneaks into the house to steal Ted's cheetah whistle. After he got the whistle, they capture Duma. Abdullah decides to train her for running fast. When the Johnson family go to Mr. Patel's store, Ted recognizes the shoe marks on Abdullah's shoe and realizes that he killed Duma's mother and realizes that Mr. Patel has captured her, because of his mentioning of Duma being lost. He also realizes that Mr. Patel has stolen his whistle. When Ted and Susan try to rescue Duma, they get caught by the trio. However, Morogo sets them free from the cage and go after them to Nairobi Downs. When Abdullah tries to prevent her from winning, Ted snatches the whistle from the Racetrack cop and blows the whistle and makes Duma go faster and reach the finish line. While Abdullah tries to escape from Duma, she tackles him and Abdullah gets arrested. Quotes Gallery Abdullah planning.PNG|Abdullah scheming to skin Duma if she loses Abdullah.PNG|Abdullah about to capture Duma Abdullah capturing Duma.PNG|Abdullah captures Duma Abdullah capture Duma.PNG|Abdullah's evil grin Abdullah's shoe marks.PNG|Abdullah's shoe marks, making Ted realize that Abdullah killed Duma's mother Abdullah before training Duma.PNG|Abdullah before training Duma Abdullah captures Susan.PNG|Abdullah captures Susan Abdullah captures Ted and Susan.PNG|Abdullah's angry stare Abdullah Patel and Nigel.PNG|Abdullah after he captures Ted and Susan Abdullah driving to Nairobi.PNG|Abdullah driving to Nairobi Abdullah at the dog race.PNG|Abdullah surprised to see Duma win Abdullah running.PNG|Abdullah trying to escape from Duma Abdullah on the ground.PNG|Abdullah gets tackled by Duma Duma attacking Abdullah.PNG|Duma attacking Abdullah Abdullah gets arrested.PNG|Abdullah arrested Videos Cheetah- Abdullah's defeat|Abdullah gets arrested Trivia *He is very similar to the following villains: **Shaw from Open Season: Both are hunters who have no respect for animals or the law and want to kill the heroes. **Percival C. McLeach from The Rescuers Down Under: They are psychotic hunters who seek to kill the main characters at any cost, but McLeach is far worse than Abdullah. *Despite "Abdullah" being a Turkish name, Saudi Arabia kind of fits him better. Category:Poachers Category:Arrogant Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Wrathful Category:Movie Villains Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Cowards Category:Live Action Villains Category:Abusers Category:Mongers Category:Greedy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Leader Category:Sophisticated Category:Power Hungry Category:Mentally Ill Category:Successful Category:Delusional Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Dimwits Category:Egotist Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Traitor Category:Evil from the past